


And that's how life is

by Teddydripps



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Based heavily off my own AU and headcanons, F/M, Foxy is a engineer, Foxy is like a hungry teen, Freddy works at a pizzeria but isnt a singing bear, Golden freddy is the dad, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Toy chica is a slut, but at least shes kind, hopefully this will be a story, implied eating disorder, implied self harm, more characters will be added later on, more tags to be added later on, there's smexy moments in this, toy freddy and freddy are twins, with dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: Just two confused doofs living life together





	And that's how life is

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to have fun tbh  
> I really like this ship and didn't want to write about them ONLY in this one pizzeria, so I bring them out in the real world like real humans!  
> Key things to note is that their names will remain the same, but I'll abbreviate the names of those that aren't the original fnaf 1 game!
> 
> Golden is just Golden  
> Toy Freddy - TF  
> Toy Chica - TC  
> Toy Bonnie - TB  
> Etc etc
> 
> Just to avoid having three Freddys talking together and not knowing which one is speaking.
> 
> Also ps yes there's some smutty smut here huhu, enjoy that! ;)

The table creaked under his weight, his hand holding the edge to balance himself as he kissed back. Foxy was above him, kissing and nuzzling him hungrily. Freddy chuckled, running his hand through the red hair the male had, his blue eyes cloudy with warmth and pleasure. It was morning, though this didn't seem to affect the way Foxy tended to act around Freddy. Foxy was getting ready for work when Freddy walked out. The tan man seeing his lover in just his button shirt and dark briefs was such a sight he couldn't control himself. He had Freddy pinned to their table, kissing him deeply, the smaller man squeaking by the sudden affection.

"Foxy,god damn.." They kissed again before Freddy could continue, "You're like a horny teenager, you know that?"

Foxy didn't answer, breathing into the crook of Freddy's neck. He gave a quick bite, Freddy whimpered in response. He stood up and smirked, his gold tooth barely visible from his crooked smile. Freddy shook his head and fixed his boyfriend's attire. "You'll be late if you stand there gawking at me, we don't want you losing your job now."  
Foxy nodded, looking at his silver watch."I ain't the only one that's usually late though,bet they wouldn't even notice."

"Still, we both know my job doesn't pay me enough to keep us in this apartment." Freddy brushed of Foxy's shoulders, admiring his clean handy work before greeting Foxy's smile. The two kissed again, then Foxy set off. Freddy watched, his hand on the bite that Foxy had left. His blush returned and he shook his head, turning away to the kitchen. A few hours and it would be time for him to go back to his own job. An old, smelly childrens' pizzeria.  
He had no issues with children. Actually loved them, but he hated the place itself, the building, the creepy animatronics, even his coworkers annoyed him. One such being a woman, much younger than Freddy but rather..mature for her age. TC was dating Freddy's twin brother, TF. A curse to Freddy if anything, the twins never got along, and TF now having a slutty girlfriend that also worked at the pizzeria didn't help when all she would talk about is how much better TF seemed compared to Freddy.

Freddy is a 25 year old man, standing about 154 cm, small compared to Foxy, who is 180 cm. He had dark freckled skin, contrasted to his bright blue eyes. His brown hair was in a usual wavy mess, happening to be longer on one side due to how he chose to cut it himself. He used to be a plump fellow, however, he lost weight suddenly, and not most the weight he has was in his hips, fading into his thighs and legs, giving him a narrow pear shape.  
On the other hand, Freddy's twin brother, TF, was his opposite. He was taller, 167 cm, and was not as chunky. He was lean, and slightly muscular, probably cause the man worked out, unlike Freddy who was more book heavy than sport heavy. Opposite of Freddy's selfless demeanor, TF often boasted about his looks, and used his brother as an example against him. This had caused the brothers a lot of tension between the two and they broke apart. No one really knew where TF got such an attitude from. Golden, their father, never would act like this, and Freddy was too shy to rub off any arrogance to his twin.  
Foxy wasn't much fond of TF as well, figures since he's with Freddy. But the way the lighter brunette would upset Freddy when they met for family occasions pissed the red head off. He had no place to speak when Freddy was far more liked than him.

Foxy is a 22 year old, lean but not quite as muscular as TF. He was a nice color of golden tan, something Freddy adored about him, along with his golden brown eyes that could melt anyone. Foxy was energetic compared to Freddy, but he was in a good way. Funny, witty, and his accent was adorable. It was odd for such a couple to exist. A quiet, timid gentleman and a loud, goofy clown. 

 

It was 11:07 now, Freddy had finished showering and was dressing, planning to leave about 11:40 for work. He was very good about time, left earlier to be sure he was on time and left late so he could attempt to clean what the janitor wouldn't. He indeed was under paid, all the employees were. Their employer was an older gentleman, probably in his late 30s, early 40s. He was pale and his black hair in a messy ponytail, a messy beard to match. He always wore that gold badge, something that came off to Freddy as the "badge of bossiness". Which he was, bossy. His name is Mr. Afton, a creaky man who was hard on his employers, never paid them enough even when he did nothing. Freddy wasn't going to complain though, those black eyes looked as if Afton could hurt someone, and the brunette was in no need to prove if that was true or not. 

On this morning, Afton was standing against the wall between the two halls, watching as the other workers prepared to open the pizzeria. Freddy didn't bother with him, it wasn't unusual for his boss to stand and watch the work be done for him. However, he seemed to notice that those black eyes were glued to him specifically. He tried not to acknowledge it at first, grabbing some hats from the table and placing them on the tables that lined the room. It became annoying, so he turned and looked at his boss.He gulped and spoke.

"Excuse me,Sir, do you need me to do something?" 

"Hm?" Afton tilted his head, his gaze unwavering as he lifted his weight off the wall. Freddy stood tall,neary being the same height as his boss, but was still intimidated. He repeated himself,"You..were staring so I thought I was doing something wrong?" this made Afton laugh, but he shook his head.  
"No no, I'm just tired,kid." He made uncomfortable eye contact once again,before speaking,"Just get your work done,ok bud?" He pat Freddy on his should as he turned, his hands slipping into his pockets as he limped down the hall. Freddy watched, then shook his head. _The hell was that about?_ Freddy found it rare to catch Afton laugh like that. He smiled, sure, but laughed? Especially over something as simple as asking a question?  
Freddy continued setting up, purposely ignoring when TC came sashaying in, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, her entire outfit seeming too snug to her body. She wore her usual thick makeup and nails, why should would in a kids pizzeria every dress like this was something Freddy always pondered. The other worker, a shy non-binary called Mangle, worked on the stage, cleaning the floor around the animatronic mouse. Freddy didn't know much about them, they worked there about as long as he had, and rarely ever spoke. Poor thing took every order from Afton, even when it wasn't directed to them. Freddy often stayed late to help specifically them, as they stayed to clean. They were a teen, after all, Freddy didn't feel right for a teen to being staying late to clean up messes by themselves. 

Eventually, the place was presentable, just in time for opening time. TC turned on the sign outside and went into the kitchen, preparing pizzas and snacks for the guest that would show. Freddy looked around the room, finding himself venture to the arcade room to peek around. Many more workers came throughout the day but the 3 started it for them. He picked up trash and tidied the area, turning to see Mangle had entered the same room. They shyly waved, they're light brown eyes turning away quick when they met sky blue. Freddy smiled and waved back. He continued, and left the room, prepared for another hot day in the building.

\-----------

It was about 5:30 now, most of the company in the room had been seated and were watching the animatronics perform their show. He was standing against the wall in the back, watching with spite at the lead mouse, it's annoying voice bothering him from afar. He hated them, he hated anything maniquin like, creeped him out. The kids seemed to enjoy this however, and he was fine with that. TC was bringing treats and pizza to those who ordered for them, and Mangle was standing near the animatronics, watching contently. Other workers who had arrived were either cleaning other rooms, watching over kids who weren't seated in the main room, or who knows what else.  
It was then when Freddy noticed something from the corner of his eye. Afton was standing in front of the hall, watching the show himself. The brunette shifted his weight to his other foot, looking down at the ground, hoping Afton didn't notice him standing there. Of course he did, his raspy voice quiet enough that no one could hear from afar, but loud enough to go over the loud kids and robots."Not pleased with the show,Fazbear?"  
His last name was always used by Afton, the usual, he still hated it. He shook his head, despite the question being true. Afton was next to him, standing equaling on both feet, arms crossed as he examined his show," I worked really hard on these machines. The thought of happy kids in mind, the joy of creation." He looked over at those blue eyes that stared at the lead robot. He continued," it seems I still have yet to please one."  
Freddy peered over, raising a brow,"me?"  
Afton nodded,"You're standing farthest you can from my machines, an awful pout on your face."Freddy narrowed his eyes a bit, was it obvious?  
"Sir I'm 25, I'm not a child who needs pleasing." He attempted to hide his annoyed tone with a shy approach, which seemed to work for his good. Afton merely chuckled,leaning close to Freddy,"I'm an entertainer,I'm supposed to entertain all. That and-" He looked Freddy up and down, leaving the younger to grow nervous,"and what?"

Afton shook his head,"no, I won't say. Haha, It would be offensive." Freddy blinked,"what?"  
Before he could continue asking, Afton was already heading back to his office. The fuck was he gunna say? Freddy didn't want to imagine his boss bullying him like he was the new kid in school, but now he worried. He didn't care whether Afton was an entertainer, nor whether he was supposed to be amused by these unkept machines. He just wanted to go home.

And to home it was.. after he helped clean with Mangle. The only time Mangle would ever speak is this time, and man they were loud, but having calm company seemed to make their day, so Freddy didn't mind. Their conversations usually went from work to daily life the two had. Freddy had once asked why Mangle forced themselves into such an unhappy, underpaying job, and they replied quietly that they had no choice. They dropped from high school and had tried finding other jobs, but this was the only one open to taking in high school drop outs. Freddy both understood and didn't, he was home schooled for most of the end of his high school time when his family were moving about. The thought of dropping out was a big no no to Golden, who enforced education on the twins heavily. The twins didn't argue, they knew better than to mess with Golden.  
He could only wish Mangle the best, always in mind that their home life may not be any better than here. Afton was standing near the main door, waiting impatiently for the two to finish and grab their things. The British man was holding a smoke in hand, eager to leave the no smoke zone and head home. Though he seemed to smile when Freddy came close, Mangle followed behind. TC was rushing after them after Afton opened the door, the golden badge man wincing at her when she approached him. Afton didn't like her, no one in the building besides the few teen guys who entered with their family did. Freddy said his last good byes to Mangle before walking to his car, unlocking the small vehicle and climbing in.The last thing he saw before pulling from the staff only parking space was Afton locking the building up. He turned his gaze to the road, eager to go home and eat.

 

\-------------

 

Foxy was sitting on the couch, fast food beside him, he watched whatever shows were on. He peered over the back of the couch when he heard the lock click, and Freddy enter. "Hey, hon. How was work?" Freddy scoffed, shaking his head, revisiting the interesting conversation he and Afton had.

"Awful as usual."

Foxy stood, rounding the couch with a bag in hand, he hugged his lover. "And what happened this time?" Freddy rested his head on Foxy's chest,"Can you guess?"  
"Has something to do with yer boss?"

"Bingo..He was just..weird today. He spoke mockingly, as always-" Foxy placed his hand on Freddy's shoulder, the other hand hanging the hungry brunette the bag, which had his usual order of food in it.  
"Now lad, don't let that old coot get ye down. All that matters is they ye get the job done and he get yer pay." The two made for the couch, sitting and eating their meals. Foxy switch the channel to crime documentaries, something that the two recently found enjoyment in watching. Freddy hungrily ate his food, leaning into Foxy's side, eyes glued to the screen.

Eventually, the two finished their food and grew tired, throwing away the scraps and bags and making their way to their room. Foxy walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and heating the water. It was a routine, Foxy worked hard as an engineer, and usually came home stinky,as Freddy would think. So Foxy showered before bed, and Freddy would wait in bed.  
The water was nice on his skin, creating goose bumps that grew on his arms. He dipped his head under the water, and began washing. Freddy had his nose in a book, enjoying the sweet story about a boy and his dog. It reminded him a bit of himself, he giggled and looked into the open bathroom, at his lover. Freddy had found Foxy, just like the little boy in the story did. Foxy was kicked from his home, and was pretty much staying in a hotel when Freddy met him. Freddy at the time was traveling, staying the night. From their first meeting they visited a bit, and eventually Freddy let Foxy move with him in their current apartment.  
Freddy closed his book, setting it on his bedside stand. Foxy entered the room in just a towel, another in his hand rubbing the water from his hair.  
"Somethin' on yer mind,Freddy?" He asked as he sat on his end of the bed. Freddy shook his head, smiling. "Just tired, I guess." Foxy nodded, dropping the towel around his shoulders, his empty hand rubbing the side of Freddy's face.  
"We'll find ye a new job soon, hon. We'll make sure ye don't have'ta deal with that nasty job anymore." Freddy leaned into his warm hand, comfort over taking the worry that pulsed through him.He hummed, thinking,"you think your boss has some work open? That I can take?" Foxy seemed to prick up at the thought of Freddy working with him, and he nodded,"Aye, Marionette might have something for ye t'do. Want me t'ask?"  
Freddy nodded. He was about to make a big leap tomorrow.  
"Yes please. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving that place. I'll let Afton know and I'll leave." he shifted, and continued,"The man doesn't need a warning, he doesn't even do his own job right." He frowned at the thought of the conditions of that building. Foxy pet Freddy's head, his voice a growl,"Ye, don't bother. Just tell'im and leave. He can find another to torture." Freddy nodded in response, it being silent now.  
Foxy leaned in and kissed Freddy, the small male's lips soft against his. The kissed remained before it became deeper, Foxy's tongue dancing with Freddy's, their breathes mingled when the kisses broke. Freddy crawled into Foxy's lap, kissing his face and neck. Foxy only chuckled, holding his hips. He reached and moved the collar of Freddy's sleep shirt and smiled at the mark he made this morning,"Walking around with this,eh?"  
Freddy's face flushed, and he reached and covered it with his hand." I..I like it, shoosh."This amused the red head, coming up to lick Freddy's lips softly. He turned over, dragging Freddy underneath him, and they kissed once again. He slim hand ran along Freddy's clothed thigh, tracing it's shape tenderly until it settled on his ass. Both men were heated, the space between them heavy and leaving them nearly breathless.

"I love you,Freddy bear."Foxy cooed his nickname, and Freddy mewed back when kisses came to his neck,"I-i love you too..Foxy!"

That hand had pulled his sweat pants down just below his knees, rubbing up his inner thigh. Freddy's other leg was rubbing against Foxy's bare side, showing how needy Freddy was. Foxy snickered, unbuttoning the sleep shirt carefully," and ye call'in me the horny teen, yet here ye 're squirming." Freddy's red face darkened and he hushed Foxy with a kiss. Foxy ran his hands over Freddy's abdomen, playing with his briefs before pulling them off entirely, revealing Freddy's bare half. Freddy lay, red as a tomato. His prick was hard, his body was hungry, and Foxy knew this. The red head kissed his lover's belly, trailing his kisses down to his thighs. His breath was hot, nearly melting Freddy when he felt it against his manhood,"I'll never get over how fuckin beautiful ye are."He ran another hand down Freddy's side, making Freddy shiver. Foxy lifted himself and hovered over the smaller male, his face over Freddy's."Ye want this?"  
Freddy blinked at him, and nodded,Foxy continued teasing Freddy, his voice low and slick like honey, his hand playing with his dick and the other on his side,"Ye sure?" Freddy arched his back, their skin meeting,he nodded again, his voice shaked,"Y-yes yes! S-stop joking!"  
Foxy cackled and kissed his forehead,"Aye,I'm done sweet thing." Upon saying this, he reached for the side table and opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He coated his fingers, and began prepping Freddy. The feeling was always uncomfortable at first, but Foxy was gentle with his movements,so Freddy could find pleasure and comfort easy. Starting with two fingers that moved to three, then four. Foxy sat on his heels smiling down, enjoying the look of Freddy in bliss. He blinked at the hand that reached for him, taking it in his free hand. 

"I-i'm ready..Foxy." He swooned, eyes half lidded. Foxy seemed to smile more, nodding and obeying his dearest. He lowered his half to Freddy's entrance, and pushed in. He gasped, Freddy shutting his eyes,getting comfortable with the new fullness. Foxy waited a moment before he started pumping, their breaths hitched and loud. Freddy felt his sweet spot hit and he moaned, the sweet bliss taking him. The two closed together, and the night carried on.

 

\---------------

The day started as always. Walk in. Clean up. Avoid TC when she came in, angry today, it seemed. Mangle wasn't here as well. Freddy could only guess they were sick today. He was anxious, very anxious. He was going to inform Afton that he would be leaving. He didn't know how he would even word it, how should one word 'hey,I'm leaving cause you suck at your job and this place looks like shit'? He smiled at the thought, finding it funny until he saw Afton emerge from the hallway. He paled and froze. Now was his chance, but his body wouldn't move. Afton ran his gaze among the room, resting on the paralyzed Freddy. 

"Fazbear, you have work to do. There's no time to stand there gawking at me."

That sentence alone melted his frozen state, and he walked over. Despite being the same height, Freddy still felt lower than the older man. He licked his lips after an awkward moment of silence,"I-um..I'll be leaving work..today."  
Afton nodded, his black eyes piercing into Freddy,"Right, everyone leaves work everyday." Freddy scowled slightly at the remark, fucking smartass. He reworded,"N-no, I mean, for good...sir."

Afton's usual smirk disappeared, and he was almost glaring. Freddy felt cold now, the awkward silence almost killer. Afton inhaled and looked away,"And not even a notice before hand? cruel. Was I not a good employer?"  
Freddy felt his hands shake, and he shook his head."I-it's an emergency.." He lied in a mutter. Afton Looked over to him and raised a brow,"Emergency? might I ask what that would be?" He was smirking again.

Oh. god, he knew. Afton had caught Freddy's lie, and was pinning him to it. Freddy shook his head however,"family else where.." Afton didn't pry, luckily, but he had inched closer.

"Then, since you didn't give me an earlier notice, I'd like to request that you stay later until the night guard arrives. Extra shift. Then you can go home to your 'emergency'." He turned and walked away, not giving Freddy a chance to interject. Did he not know what emergency meant? Not that it mattered, it was all a lie anyways. Freddy accepted this, he would do this extra shift,get it over it, and go home. What this shift consisted of, he wasn't sure. He didn't think on it, starting the day by turning on the sign of the pizzeria.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fun for you to read !  
> This took much longer to write than I expected but I feel this is a solid start to what I want to write!  
> I love putting these types of characters in real time in the world, fun to mess around with what could happen to them!
> 
> Also sorry if Foxy's accent sucks WHEEze


End file.
